particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Vern Dell
http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/Stenrosen/politiker1.jpg Timothy Vern Dell, was elected Chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party (HPP) in the Republic of Hobrazia in 2282. He is still the sitting chairman, and is also a former Prime Minister of Hobrazia. Timothy Vern Dell was born in 2238 in Jolv, Kiduran. His father was a restaurant manager and his mother a teacher. From a very young age Timothy Vern Dell had an interest in the unfairness of society, not understanding why some had a lot, and some were left with less or almost nothing. At age 6 he gave some of his own money to a freezing beggar and at ten he started his own charity organisation helping homeless and less fortunate people in Jolv. A little organisation that didn't aid much, but inspired the young activist to enter politics at age 16. He registered at the local HPP office and aided in the 2255 campaign that gave a hard defeat to the HPP. During the following years HPP flirted with the organisation for a greater Likatonia (which held HPP out of parliament untill 2273) and Timothy Vern Dell fought hard within the party to distance from this relationship. This was where he met Craig Münster, an older politician from Finton, Deltaria, who introduced him to the visions, works and political achievements of former chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte. The friendship grew and together they started writing political papers and arranging meetings to enligthen the HPP members with news about the likatonian issue and the words of Gregory Lloyd Harte. Together they planned to take over the power in the executive committee, but a strategy had to be formed. With allies in other local party organisations they formed a secret group to install Craig Münster as chairman and Timothy Vern Dell as head of the executive committee. A Plan that suceeded at a couplooking general assembly in 2272. With this new leadership a new era started in the party and the HPP grew even bigger than in the days of Timothy Vern Dells idol, Gregory Lloyd Harte. In april 2282 Timothy Vern Dell became Prime Minister in a socialist government and in december he was elected chairman of the HPP after his close friend Craig Münster stepped down following his loss in the chancellor election. At a general assembly in april 2282 Timothy Vern Dell thanked his fellow party members with these words: "Thanks for the support you have given me throughout the election campaign and in the following months when the government coalition had to be found. Our long partnership in the front bench has given us a exceptional base for a socialist government. We see a bright future for our nation and salute the partnership between our party and the Christian Socialist Party, the Union Party and the Left Communist Party. There is already planned a great restructuring of the hobrazian health care system, the economical system, in the finance sphere and in the welfare system. Also congratulations to our chairman Craig Münster for his victory in the chancellor elections. This proves that the nation is ready for changes and that we have a secure mandate to do so. The Progress is near and together with the other parties in the government we will reach our common goal, socialism. Let us start working." Category:Hobrazia